gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 628
Summary The Edo army stand around barrel fires to discuss what to do about the Liberation Army, as Kabukicho was safe for now. The Amanto army was in disarray due to loss of command and hierarchy and the Bakufu army were still chasing the stragglers. The Shinsengumi suggests that they should attack to get their supplies. The Oniwabashuu counters that their goal was to stall until reaching an armistice as a cornered force would be unpredictable and they still don't know the whereabouts of the Yato mercenaries. The Yagyuu school reminds them that they won through a miracle but at a heavy cost; to fight means more sacrifices. The Hyakka agrees, adding that they would be no better than the Amanto army. But the Onmyouji remarks that this may be the perfect and only opportunity to fight them though caution needs to be advised. Gedomaru asks for the Yorozuya's input and Shinpachi responds that he was happy to see his friends and the other humans work together and felt that everything will be alright. A voice chimes in, agreeing with Shinpachi then states his wish for them to fight. So the voice, Gintoki, asks the gathered forces ... whether or not to send him and his Hevandorogon to fight. He appears sitting on top of Hedoro who is dressed as a robot. Everyone contemplates whether to send out the Heva before realizing they had no idea what it is. Gintoki reveals that Hedoro gained a demonic omicidal split personality and the kind Dakini florist was still suppressing it to protect Earth. After suffering in dealing with him, Gintoki decided to harness the Dakini as a means of saving the world. He will use Hedoro to defeat the Liberation Army and for making straight-man jokes, deciding to test him on Shinpachi, the foremost straight man. It resulted in Shinpachi being attacked either way through the devil and angel and even when the teen gives a straight-man response. Gintoki declares that last attack the straight man butt-in. Kondou warns Gintoki about how the Heva was too dangerous for Humanity as well as it will promote mankind as the "idiot" but Gintoki counters he must go. Kondou blocks his path and telling him to do a butt-in to him for humanity, but Gintoki and Hedoro walk past him, calling Kondou a primate instead and Kondou collapses in defeat. Gintoki and Hedoro run on until the Dakini encounters a cockroach, abruptly stopping to protect it. And under everyone dumbfounded gazes, Gintoki was thrown from his seat into a nearby building. A while later in a makeshift hospital room, Tae chastises the injured Gintoki on not resting and thanks and comforts Hedoro for finally making the silver-haired man have a chance at resting ... by injuring him enough to do so. Shinpachi agrees with his sister, admitting that Gintoki hadn't really got a chance of resting for months, always fighting despite heavy injuries and running on emotions. Tae counters that Shinpachi and Kagura were the same as Gintoki places the sleeping Kagura in his bed. Gintoki admits that they did well keeping up with him, that's why he believes thanks to that, the teens have gotten stronger. Unfortunately, Shinpachi had also fallen asleep during Gintoki's statement and Gintoki also places him in his futon, disappointed that they weren't awake to hear the rare things he said. Tae gives him an extra futon to sleep in and he settles down. But notices someone crawling up his legs an violently kicks this person, Sarutobi, away. Afterwards, he is forcibly awakened again when Gedoumaru shoved a Pandemonium in his mouth. Gintoki then drinks himself into a stupor to finally sleep but is awakened again by a drunk Tsukuyo after she slipped on a bottle and fell, a few drops of alcohol touching her lips. Meanwhile, Hijikata, Okita, and some of the Shinsengumi walk around at night. Hijikata was searching for Gengai to find a way to open communications with their allies in space. He asks around and learned that after escaping from the Shinra he separated from the group and hid behind a building to take a dump. Hijikata finds his location and starts to ask something but notices that the old man wasn't there. Instead, he was captured with his pants down by the Yato mercenaries. Characters * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Otose * Doromizu Jirochou * Saigou Tokumori * Shinsengumi ** Kondou Isao ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo * Oniwabanshuu ** Hattori Zenzou ** Sarutobi Ayame * Yagyuu Family ** Yagyuu Binbokusai ** Kitaooji Itsuki (cameo) ** Minamito Sui (cameo) ** Toujou Ayumu (cameo) ** Yagyuu Kyuubei (cameo) * Hyakka ** Tsukuyo * Onmyouji ** Ketsuno Crystel ** Ketsuno Seimei ** Shirino Douman ** Gedoumaru * Sakata Gintoki * Hedoro * Yato Tribe * Hiraga Gengai Category:Chapters